Jeweldust
by Freya Harkem
Summary: Kirisawa Fuuko has been having strange dreams lately. A group of assassins have been looking for her. They say she is not Kirisawa Fuuko, but Solaris Iseran, elemental wielder of white fire and steel. Subconsciously. Fuuko realizes that she is destroying
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled **

**Prologue **

Twin katanas flashed through the air.

_"Brother, wait! Tell me your name!"_

Smooth, graceful yet powerful moves were executed.

_"You know who I am, Fuuko."_

Incredible maneuvers followed.

_"Brother….. who am I?"_

The swords could be heard returning to their sheaths.

_"You are Kirisawa Fuuko."_

The girl with purple hair and violet eyes looked up, drenched by the falling rain.

_"That isn't who I am. I can't remember anything. Who am I really?"_

She turned and walked back inside the mansion.

_"I don't know, Rissy. I don't know anything about you anymore. You have changed. For the better, I hope. No one knows what destiny and fate have in store for us."_

Kirisawa Fuuko looked through the window as the thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

The dream shifted.

_"Solaris! Run! Your power can't contend against him!" screamed the girl's older sister._

_"Silence." _

_The girl had barely said it aloud but the power in her voice caused her sister to obey her, even though Polaris (the older sister) was on the brink of death, trying to protect the bloodline heir of the Iseran family. _


	2. The REAL Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!**

Okay, people, I dun really care if you review my story or not. I just wanna let you know that my first chapter had a whole lot of mistakes in it and part of it had completely disappeared. So this is the REAL chapter.

**Chapter 1: Dreams of the Past**

Twin katanas flashed through the air.

"_Brother, wait! Tell me your name!"_

Smooth, graceful yet powerful moves were executed.

"_You know who I am, Fuuko."_

Incredible maneuvers followed.

"_Brother…who am I?"_

The swords could be heard returning to their sheaths.

"_You are Kirisawa Fuuko."_

The girl with purple hair and violet eyes looked up, drenched by the falling rain.

"_That isn't who I am. I can't remember anything. Who am I really?"_

She turned and walked back inside the mansion.

"_I don't know, Fuuko. I don't know anything about you anymore. You have changed. For the better, I hope. No one knows what destiny and fate have in store for us."_

Kirisawa Fuuko looked through the window as the thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

The dream shifted.

* * *

"Solaris! Run! Your powers can't contend against his!" screamed a girl. 

"Silence." Solaris's white-blond hair flew about her face, while her crimson orbs glanced around. . The assassin in front of her swung his sword for the death blow.To his surprise, it missed her completely. Internally he cursed. Who knew the brat could run so quickly? He had no time to ponder the question, because at that very moment, the eight year old had plunged a snaked dagger into his back. The last thing he saw before Death claimed him was the emotionless face of his murderer.

Once she was sure he had died, Solaris Iseran turned and surveyed the bodies of her family and the ruined wreck that had once been the beautiful mansion she had lived in before. White fire surrounded them and burned down everything in it. The ashes had hardened to become a metallic grayish colored jewel. Using her other elemental powers of steel, she changed the dagger into a chain and threaded it through the jewel.

"No one will forget the Iseran family," she whispered. The elements went into frenzy, as if acknowledging her words.

* * *

A girl wearing a dress hung suspended in midair. In a circle around her, her eleven friends watched as their comrade used his powers to change her memory, her attitude, her life, her appearance and _her._ The silence was pierced by the Memoryholder's voice. "This is the best I can do. At the best it can last for four years. She'll be sixteen by then and ready to accept her past life. Everything is ready, except one thing." He turned to the girl with purple hair and eyes. 

The Orion Ring infused their magic into their leader's altered mind, allowing her to believe that this was real.

"Kirisawa Fuuko. Wake up."

* * *

The sixteen year old girl's long glossy hair did not give the impression that she had just woke up from her sleep that had been filled with dreams of the past. The girl smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "Hello. Long time no see." A small gust of wind blew into the room from a high window, lifting up the bangs that shaded her eyes. 

The former Fuujin master's changed crimson eyes danced in amusement, while the metal grey jewel that hung around her neck shone sardonically.

**

* * *

People! I'm just a rookie! Give me some tips!**


End file.
